Present
by chocolateprincess15
Summary: ia not


Present

Sudah satu Minggu ini jaehyun merasa moodnya sedang dalam keadaan buruk.

Semuanya dimulai ketika satu Minggu yang lalu ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera menikahi winwin, anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya.

Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah mengatakan kepada ibunya jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi ibunya tetap menyuruhnya untuk menikahi winwin.

Sebenarnya winwin dan jaehyun tidak terlalu dekat dan mereka adalah teman satu kampus. Jaehyun terpaksa mengakrabkan diri dengan winwin karena paksaan orangtuanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau. Jujur dia memiliki kekasih yang justru lebih cantik dari winwin, dan juga sexy.

Jaehyun tiduran di sofa ruang santai sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan cara membunuh orang tuanya mungkin. Jujur jaehyun sudah muak dengan perjodohan ini. Tadi saja ayahnya mengancam akan mencelakakan taeyong kekasihnya jika dia tidak mau menikah dengan winwin.

Seharusnya hari natal menjadi hari yang spesial untuk menghabiskan hari bersama keluarga dan orang terkasih. Sedari tadi jaehyun tidak melihat taeyong. Sebenarnya taeyong sudah menuliskan sticky note jika dia sedang membeli bahan makanan untuk dinner romantis nanti malam. Apakah berbelanja memerlukan waktu selama itu? Entah jaehyun sendiri juga bingung.

Present

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm, dan jaehyun belum bertemu dengan taeyong sehari ini.

Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia menuju ke kasurnya dan membuka pesannya. Ada satu pesan yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Sexybae

Sore Daddy

Nanti datanglah ke rumah lamaku

Kita akan dinner disana dan aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu.

Jaehyun segera bersiap setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Sebisa mungkin jaehyun menggenakan setelan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Jaehyun segera mendatangi tempat yang diberitahukan taeyong tadi.

Jaehyun sudah sampai di tempat yang sudah taeyong bilang. Rumah lama taeyong sebelum tinggal bersamanya.

Jaehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah, dia lalu memasuki halaman rumah dan mengetuk pintu depan.

Pintu dibukakan. Jaehyun menegang. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menegang jika disajikan pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang Lee taeyong baru saja merubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah. Bukan hanya itu. Taeyong hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran tanpa dalaman. Tolong garis bawahi itu. TANPA DALAMAN. dan lihatlah bagaimana kemeja itu merosot dan menampilkan bahunya yang mulus. Jujur jaehyun langsung ereksi saat itu juga.

"Daddy kau sudah datang" kata taeyong untuk menyambut jaehyun. Taeyong memeluk jaehyun sambil mengelus milik jaehyun di bawah sana yang sudah menegang dengan sensual.

Jaehyun mengeram. Ia lalu mencium taeyong di bibir dan melumatnya dengan ganas.

Taeyong membalas ciuman dari jaehyun dengan tangan kiri memegang dada jaehyun dan tangan satunya meremas ereksi milik jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang ereksinya diremas oleh kekasih binalnya ini tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya ia bawa ke pantat taeyong dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

Mereka tetap berciuman dengan tangan mereka yang sibuk sendiri. Lalu taeyong mendorong pelan dada jaehyun agar jaehyun menjauh darinya.

"Daddy belum waktunya untuk itu. Ayo kita makan, baby sudah lapar" kata taeyong sambil merengek kepada jaehyun.

"Baiklah baby kita makan terlebih dahulu... Sambil ini mu ku penuhi dengan penis ku" balas jaehyun kepada taeyong tepat di dekat telinganya sambil meremas pantat taeyong dan menjilat daun telinga taeyong.

"Ihh Daddy nakal. Kan baby ingin kita merasakan makan malam yang romantis dad" rengek taeyong sekali lagi sambil meremas ereksi jaehyun dari luar celana.

"Baiklah baiklah.. tapi setelah ini aku akan menghukummu baby" kata jaehyun dengan dingin

"Silahkan jika Daddy bisa" jawab taeyong sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek kepada jaehyun.

Present

Taeyong dan jaehyun berada di meja makan.

"Daddy cobalah masakanku, aku tadi memasak makanan kesukaan daddy" kata taeyong kepada jaehyun

"Benarkah? Bukannya mencari bahannya sangat susah" jawab jaehyun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan taeyong

"Hehe... Sebenarnya memang susah sih. Tapi tadi baby mendapatkan banyak bahannya jadi nanti kalo Daddy ingin makan ini lagi baby bisa memasakkan" kata taeyong dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ini sangat lembut sekali baby. Kau pasti memasaknya dengan baik" kata jaehyun

"Tidak juga" jawab taeyong dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Bagaimana tidak itu tadi adalah makanan kesukaan mereka.

Taeyong telah selesai makan. Tapi, jaehyun belum selesai makan dan sudah pasti jaehyun akan menambah porsinya. Taeyong bosan menunggu jaehyun selesai makan. Taeyong mempunyai ide, ide gila tentunya. Perlahan dia jalan ke bawah meja dan dia merangkak mendekati jaehyun. Taeyong memandang selangkangan jaehyun dengan dekat. Dia lalu mengelusnya dari luar celana.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana babe?" Jaehyun terkejut dengan rangsangan tiba tiba dari taeyong.

Taeyong tidak menggubris pertanyaan jaehyun, dia langsung mengeluarkan kejantanan jaehyun dari luar celananya. Pertama Tama dia menggerakkan dahulu kejantanan jaehyun naik dan turun. Setelah itu dia menjilat kejantanan jaehyun seperti menjilat eskrim.

Jaehyun hanya mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan taeyong di kejantanannya.

Taeyong akan memasukkan milik jaehyun ke dalam mulutnya, tapi dicegah oleh jaehyun, jaehyun menarik taeyong keluar dari meja

"Tidak baby, aku hanya ingin keluar di dalammu" kata jaehyun mutlak. Jaehyun menaruh taeyong di pangkuannya dan menghadap kepadanya. Jaehyun mencium bibir taeyong dengan ganas. Taeyong membalas ciuman jaehyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher jaehyun. Tangan jaehyun yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat taeyong. Ciuman jaehyun merambat ke rahang dan leher taeyong meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Taeyong mendesah sambil membusungkan dada. Sungguh jaehyun sangat hebat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Tunggu Daddy, lebih baik kau melihat hadiahmu terlebih dahulu" kata taeyong sambil terenggah enggah.

"Baiklah mari kita lihat hadiah Natal darimu" jawab jaehyun sambil merapikan bajunya yang dibuat berantakan oleh taeyong tadi.

"Kemari dad" mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pintu kamar

"Ini hadiah untuk Daddy dari baby" kata taeyong sambil membuka pintu.

Jaehyun menyeringai senang melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh taeyong kepadanya.

"Terimakasih baby kau membuatku senang" kata jaehyun sambil meremas pantat taeyong sensual.

Apa kira kira yang ada di balik pintu?

Itu adalah

Dua orang manusia yang masih dalam keadaan hidup dan sadar. Juga salah satu dari mereka telah tidak memiliki kaki. Terlihat jelas di bekas kakinya yang hilang itu, jika kakinya telah dipotong. Dan mereka adalah orang tua jaehyun.

Orangtua jaehyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam karena mulut mereka ditutup dengan lakban oleh taeyong. Mereka sudah pasrah jika mereka akan mati di tangan anaknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih baby. Aku tidak menyangka jika daging mereka sangat lezat. Mungkin karena yang memasak kamu" kata jaehyun sambil menjilat telinga taeyong seduktif.

"Mungkin jika bukan kau yang memasak, daging mereka terasa busuk. Aku bersyukur memilikimu yang pandai memasak. Kau memang istri idaman" Taka jaehyun dan sudah membuat taeyong merona.

Jaehyun kembali mencium taeyong dengan ganas di depan orangtuanya yang menatapnya takut.

"Mari kita tunjukkan jika kita saling mencintai kepada dua idiot ini" kata jaehyun sambil meremas dada taeyong.

Dan mereka melakukan itu di depan orang tua jaehyun yang hampir sekarat.

Tamat


End file.
